


Passionate Blooms

by flyingkisseu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drama, Imperial AU, Lieutenant Wen Junhui, M/M, Romance, Smut, Wonwoo with glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingkisseu/pseuds/flyingkisseu
Summary: It's the Imperial times, people are quick to embrace new things and change into something completely different. That's why First Lieutenant Wen Junhui branded Wonwoo, like that day they shared under the snow – unchanging as winter camellias.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: bcs the words i love you isn't enough





	Passionate Blooms

He wakes up with a weight on his back where dull lines in patterns are being traced. Shortly after, he fell back into deep slumber.

.

.

.

“Well, well. Just as I thought it looks beautiful on his skin. Hm? Are you awake now, Wonwoo?”

Wonwoo with eye glasses still intact, turned to the voice only to see the handsome smirk of the man familiar _— First Lieutenant, Wen Junhui._

The lieutenant leans to his space to tilt his head by the chin. His body feels numb. Fingers part his lips, sliding effortlessly to play with his tongue. He was breathing hard and heavy.

“Your expression is even more arousing than I expected.” Streaks of saliva forms from where he withdraw his fingers, “Open your mouth and stick out your tongue.”

_Wha..?_ Wonwoo didn’t have time to think when his tongue swirls to the tip of the hard cock that slowly pushed in and out of his mouth. His protest is a mere grunt muffled by the throbbing cock. He felt the lieutenant’s fingers tangling to his hair as he guides him to a steady rhythm. His eyes watered by the way the cock reached deep to the back of his throat.

“I made your favorite camellias blossom on your back.” Jun eyed the tattoo he made in patterns of lovely drawn camellias that occupied almost half of Wonwoo’s back.

* * *

It’s the Imperial Era and teachers like Jeon Wonwoo are special. He’s also a writer and they can fight battles with their literatures but he opted for elaborate poems and descriptive manuscripts.

“All Right, I’ve got them all.” Jeonghan said running his delicate fingers through compiled writings, “Everything’s fine.” He looked at Wonwoo, “Seonsaengnim, I must say you’re quite expressive in your works.” He said while walking towards the writer.

“Is that so?” Wonwoo lets the other lean a distance too close.

“Makes me wonder, you must be hiding a geat passion somewhere inside.”

“WONWOO!”

The authority of the voice was enough to scare Jeonghan.

Wonwoo turned to the the owner of the voice, “Oh, Is it time already? I’m sorry, Junhui.”

Junhui glanced at someone. And that ‘someone’ chirps, “OH MY! IF IT ISN’T WEN JUNHUI, CAPTAIN OF THE CAVALRY!”

Jeonghan cheekily smiles and continued, “Wow, the rumors don’t do you justice!” Having seen the visuals of the Lieutenant riding a horse, he continued, “This commanding presence! Exactly what one would expect from a person of the highest rank of nobility! Everyone says that Captain Wen is the most deserving of the name of valiant cavalryman!”

Jun replied calm, “In the army, I’m just another officer, nothing more.”

“And how come you know Wonwoo?” Jeonghan quips.

Jun’s lips curls to a smile, “Wonwoo and I are long-time associates from university.”

Jeonghan went his way lifting his hat up in the air to a goodbye manner, “Well then, Sonsaengnim, Till next time!” He exits to the short wooden gate holding a folder of papers with him.

.

.

.

Wonwoo trails behind Junhui as they walked inside his house. Junhui knows every corner of this place. The sorrow in his eyes evident in the eye glasses he wears –

_Long-time associates...there is no other way to describe us. We can’t be lovers, nor have we become true friends,_

_Even though eight years has passed._

**SLAM**. He turned to the man who slammed the door closed.

“Wonwoo...Come.” Jun grabbed him by the wrist.

Wonwoo flops to the wooden floor with a soft thud. The weight of the man behind him and those strong arms caged him to the floor. He felt Junhui leaning close to whisper, “Do you want it?” Making his cheeks probably a shade of red… “Ah!” he shudders at the contact of a tongue licking a stripe to his neck.

“You do, don’t you?” Jun whispered purposely brushing his lips against the earlobe, “Take that of and let me see.”

Wonwoo silently complied. Sitting properly with his back facing Junhui, he unties his hanbok. The silk loosely slipping to his upper body revealing the huge tattoo of camellias on his back.

Junhui starts to unbutton his uniform only to reach for his baton, mandated for Lieutenants, hanging from the side. His hand gently traced a line on the male’s back.

Wonwoo closed his eyes at the feeling. But then the heaviness of the baton, made a sound on the roughness of the floor, as his body was pushed forward from where a foot stomped his back.

“So, did you show this camellia...to that guy who was here before?”

“Of course not! He’s just –”

But Junhui cuts his words with, “I wonder...You were quite cordial towards him.” The tip of the wooden baton grazed to his leg, only to slide the fabric of the traditional robe to a side showing his skin for the other’s pleasure.

A hand on Wonwoo’s head, completely pushing him on the ground, and Junhui voiced out the words, “This camellia is mine. And mine alone.”

_**8 years ago.** _

_At first, he was someone very distant. Unreachable._

_At the University where Wonwoo worked, there wasn’t anyone who doesn’t know about Wen Junhui. It wasn’t just his brilliance. His beauty attracted attention too._

_**One winter day** , at a different path leading to the University..._

_‘There’s someone else here today...How unusual,’ Wonwoo thought, he walked silent steps to a man familiar, the latter was looking up at the feathery crystals that forms clouds on the trees around. How can he not recognize such outstanding features, ‘It’s first Lieutenant Wen Juinhui.’ He looked down; face almost buried to his green scarf to hide the blush forming on his cheeks._

_Surrounded by the nature, it’s just the two of them under the gentle snow._

_“I didn’t realize there was a camellia garden here.” Junhui said._

_Wonwoo looked startled and he walked long strides to where Junhui stands. “Yes. This path is a bit off the road, but it’s famous for its winter camellias.” The blooms of orange, blue and red stretch to the wideness of the garden, “They spread their roots, steady and strong.” His eyes were glued to the camellias in admiration, “In this world, where the surging waves of change are all around us, the things that always remain the same are very precious.”_

_Jun smiled, “Calm and relaxed, yet with a strong core. I’m talking about you.”_

_At that Wonwoo looked at the Junhui, who had his eyes at the camellias. And once again, he looks down to hide the blush that threatens to form from his cheeks._

_He showed a confused expression when Junhui reached for his hand. Holding it dearly while staring right at him, Junhui said,_

_“Camellias in the snow. I’ve come to like them too.”_

_He’s talking to him like he’s the camellia._

_And Wonwoo admits to himself — At that moment, my admiration turned into love._

The hands that dearly held his hand that time under the snow, are the same hands that tangles both ends of a cloth, which Wonwoo was requested to bite down, and only by then was tied around him to a knot preventing him to speak.

The room was filled with sounds of his heavy breathing blending to the sound of his hole being stretched by two fingers. He’s on all fours, his robe messily settles on his torso and he lets Junhui do what he wants with him. Face flushing from how his body is reacting. “Ah! Haa...” Streaks of saliva on his chin from where he bites on the cloth that traps his moans. “Ngh!”

“Amazing...You’re throbbing and tightening around my fingers.”

Junhui then managed to have Wonwoo on his lap; the latter’s back against his chest. He licked a stripe on Wonwoo’s neck while eyeing the way he pinches that nipple. “How sweet...” Wonwoo’s reacting to his touch...the bud hardens and he can feel the other shuddering against him.

He guides Wonwoo’s butt to where his hard cock is. Mouth busy kissing the crook of his neck, distracting while he squished those butt cheeks open for him to thrust up into the tight heat, moaning against the skin.

The burn of getting stretched by Junhui’s cock... _it’s too much_. The feeling of Junhui’s hand on his chest, balancing him and wanting him; the other hand on his thigh pushing him down until he feels the throbbing cock inside him gets deeper than it already is. All the while, his whimpers are muffled by the cloth.

“You’re normally so stoic and controlled. It’s hard to believe that the same person writhe in such passion under a man. Moving his hips like this...”

Wonwoo with his glasses on, felt his eyes heating up.

His body is moving to a sinful rhythm.

“Nobody would ever guess,” Junhui mouths at the skin, his lips trailing down to where the camellia tattoo begins. And his thrusts got sensually slow. Sliding his cock out but sparing the tip just enough to tease before slamming it back deep into the soft walls without warning. He’s grinding his pulsating cock every now and then. His precum oozing out with his thrusts is making it easy to penetrate the tight ring of muscle.

The lewd sound is making Wonwoo’s mind hazy, his face probably a shade of red. Junhui guides his hips down with the every upwards thrusts of the man, whose grunts he can feel warm against his skin. It drives him wild.

And their pace got faster. His hips gets pulled down harder, hitting that bundle of nerves just right that Wonwoo felt the feverish sensation building up. Eyes tightly shut – and he came; biting at the cloth as his body trembles from the surge of pleasure.

With the way Wonwoo clenches his cock, it didn’t take long before Junhui felt the shockwaves and he cums inside the sexy male.

Wonwoo rests on the floor, staring into space.

_No matter how many times our bodies join, our hearts never connect._

One minute he was moping and the next minute Junhui is kissing him.

Heart thumping loudly he wondered if the other heard it. With their lips fitting perfectly like this...passionately moving against his and gaining access for their tongues to experimentally swirl together. _But Junhui never kissed me before! Not even once._

_What’s going on?_

He was breathing hard by the time Junhui breaks the kiss. And then the latter hugged him tight, “Junhui?”

“I was assigned to the secret service in Hanbin,” Junhui rapidly said, “It’s the largest city of Heilongjiang province in China.”

Junhui loosened his hug, the visuals of Wonwoo and the tattoo he made flooded his mind, “I’ve been kissing your back for eight years...Ever since then...wishing that a part of me could always stay here.” In this Imperial times, “People are quick to embrace new things and change into something completely different. That’s why.... I wanted to bind you...to put a brand on you that will never disappear, that will always remain the same as on that day,” the same day when he kissed the back of Wonwoo’s hand under the snow with winter camellias as their witness.

He faced Wonwoo with tears welling up his eyes, “I might never see you again,” he clinged to him miserable and his body slides down, feeling weak at the reality of his words, “But don’t change. Don’t you ever change! Wonwoo...”

Wonwoo watched the man holding on to his hand and clinging to his robe, head lowered almost to the floor from where he kneels. _Junhui..._ He grips at the hand as his answer.

* * *

That day when he watched Junhui’s back walking away with his bags... **two winters have passed since then.**

The icy crystals are swayed by the gentle winds and he stopped to a familiar path, where the camellias are in full bloom, vivid hues blending to the scenic view.

_I always think about him when I’m here..._ “This year again, the winter camellias are as beautiful as ever...”

The distinct steps behind...he turned as quickly as he heard it. His mouth agape, face heating up even with the snow falling, because in front of him is the familiar man in that high ranked uniform, “Jun –”

“Sorry I took so long,” Junhui said as he takes off his service cap.

Surrounded by the nature, it’s just the two of them under the gentle snow.

“Not...not even a single letter,” Wonwoo stammers, “But,” the fabric of his hanbok swayed with the wintry wind as he ran to welcome Junhui in a warm embrace. Holding on so tight, “...you’re back. That’s enough for me.”

_True, no matter how many years have passed, the passion inside me still lives._

_It spreads its roots, steady and strong._

_Always staying alive, blooming on my back._

**Author's Note:**

> Wah. You've come this far. Thank you for reading!


End file.
